The prior, but not necessarily relevant, art is exemplified by: Schmidt U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,456; Lackey U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,765; and Kummer U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,002.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of the prior art and conventional board games, and at the same time provide a fun and educational game to help children and other persons develop word recognition and spelling skills.